1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to earphone jack devices and portable electronic devices employing the same, and particularly to an earphone jack device capable of decreasing undesirable noise and a portable electronic device employing the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Many portable electronic devices, such as mobile phones, CD players, and MP3 players, can play audio files. Most of these portable electronic devices have earphone jacks. Referring to FIG. 3, a conventional portable electronic device 100 capable of playing audio files generally includes a main circuit board 1 and an earphone jack device 2. The main circuit board 1 includes an audio signal processor module 11, an audio signal receiver 13, and a mobile station modem (MSM) module 15. The MSM module 15 includes a bias voltage interface 151. The bias voltage interface 151, the audio signal receiver 13, the audio signal processor module 11, and the earphone jack device 2 are electronically connected in that order, and the earphone jack device 2 is also directly electronically connected to the bias voltage interface 151.
When a plug 3 of an earphone is inserted into and electronically connected to the earphone jack device 2, the MSM module 15 generates a bias voltage. The bias voltage is input to the audio processor module 11 via the audio signal receiver 13 to actuate the signal processor module 11, and is also input to the plug 3 to actuate the earphone. Thus, audio files are received by the audio signal receiver 13 from the main circuit board 1, and are further transmitted to the audio processor module 11 to be played. The played audio signals are then transmitted to the earphone via the earphone jack device 2.
When the portable electronic device 100 is used to engage in a phone call or is playing audio files by its own speaker (not shown), the MSM module 151 also generates the bias voltage to actuate the audio signal processor module 11. If the plug 3 is inserted into and electronically connected to the earphone jack device 2 when the bias voltage already exists in the portable electronic device 100, the bias voltage may be suddenly changed by the insertion operation of the plug 3, and an instantaneous pulse electric potential may be generated. The pulse electric potential can cause a popping noise in the portable electronic device 100 and the earphone, and even damage the portable electronic device 100 and the earphone.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.